The Moon Princess
by natashasurgirl
Summary: When Zoisite captures Darien in an attempt to retrieve the rainbow crystals, Queen Beryl realizes he is Prince Endymion and turns him to her side. However, things don't always go as planned and Evil Prince Endymion has some schemes of his own to take the Negaverse for himself. Will Serena be able to bring him to his senses, or is it too late to save him? Sequel to The Second Chance


**The Moon Princess**

_When Zoisite captures Darien in an attempt to retrieve the rainbow crystals, Queen Beryl realizes he is Prince Endymion and turns him to her side. However, things don't always go as planned and Evil Prince Endymion has some schemes of his own to take the Negaverse for himself. Will Serena be able to bring him to his senses, or is it too late to save him? (Sequel to The Second Chance)_

**Prologue**

The air is cold. But not the kind of chill a breeze of wind would make. I'm not sure how to explain it. All I know is it's not the familiar feeling when the air touches your skin and you can feel the heat go away. Instead, it's unnatural when my body shivers because it's as if my body temperature hasn't changed at all.

I readjust my pauldrons, getting a kink out of my shoulder. I take a deep breath, and open my eyes, scanning my surroundings. Nothing but rock and sand everywhere. Except the dark, dark blue and black sky with white twinkling lights glittering all around. I stare at a huge orb in the distance, swirling with white, blue, and green. The colors of my home planet. Earth.

The reason I am here is worth it. I don't know how I know that, but I just do.

I pace forward, ignoring the tiny pebbles grinding against each other in the bottom of my shoes. Ironically, these boots had been carefully covered in metal plate to protect them from harm from an outside source. However, what good was that when I had forgotten to empty them prior to dressing in my protective armor? Still, I continue on, careful to avoid any further pain.

The wind blows once more, picking my hair up, causing strands to wave loosely to the left. Soon, I stop in front of a bridge when my eyes land on a castle. The kingdom has a large dome for a roof, carefully decorated with a crescent moon at the top of a pole connected to it. The building is beautiful with its many shades of yellow, blue, and pink. Beautiful, and familiar.

My heart pangs. I feel a stab in my chest, as if I had literally been stabbed through the heart.

I reach for my chest, falling to my knees, and am completely incapable of stopping my screams for help.

"What is this?" I yell, feeling as though my insides were going to fall out at any given moment.

I pull my hand back as warm flowing liquid bursts from my armor. Red, and coppery, my blood was all over my hands. The blood begins to stain the white stone below me; trailing to the edge of the bridge.

I feel nothing but horror and a complete lack of understanding. Why was this happening to me?

My vision is fading. Everything begins to look like a white satin ribbon stained with red, and black dots spotted everywhere.

I collapse, shutting my eyes, ready to let death take me. To just give in to the pain until everything becomes numb. Fighting was futile. There was nothing worth living for anymore, not when I was completely alone.

Like a whisper, I barely hear the gentle steps from the bridge. Silky fabric brushes against my cheek, and tickles against my ear.

"Prince Endymion…" I had to strain my ears to hear the sweet voice calling my name. I recognize the melody in the woman's cry, and I open my eyes to look into hers.

"Please, I don't want you to be in pain anymore." The female sobs, dropping down to her knees to touch my face. She turns me onto my back, allowing my head to rest against her legs.

A bright light shines above the two of us, emanating from her hands. I'm blinded as she hovers her fingertips over my chest. I writhe and cry in pain. "Endymion, I wish I could help you fix everything."

'What does she mean by that?' I can't help but wonder to myself.

My mind becomes distracted once more as slowly, the pain begins to subside, and my wound starts to heal. I'm panting through the pain that is still there, trying to power through the agony. When I look into her watery blue eyes, I remember where I am. She is my rock, my core, my center. She is my everything. She is my Moon Princess.

I lift my fingers to touch her silver hair. She closes her eyes when the back of my hand grazes her cheek, and I realize I want nothing more than to speak to her.

"Serenity, " I manage to choke out, wincing as another sharp pain seers through my chest. "I have and will always love you."

She nods with a small, but sad smile. "I know, Endymion."

Serenity brushes her thin and fragile fingers through my hair, moving the sweat dampened strands out of my eyes. Tears still stream down her cheeks as she holds me close to her.

Strength returns to my body. Serenity's magic, the power of her crystal has saved me. The cavity through my heart is gone, the pain is no longer there.

"Why are you sad, Serenity?" I ask, relief filling my insides due to my full recovery. I sit up, taking her cheeks into my hands, and exclaim gratefully, "You've healed me! I'm alive. Serenity, I'm here with you!"

Serenity turns her head away, the look in her face is crestfallen. "Endymion, you must forget me. You must go away, and stop trying to be with me. Stop coming to me!"

I frown, confused. Why? Why doesn't she want me to leave? Unless…

"You no longer value our relationship? The love we shared together?"

Serenity shakes her head violently, clearly offended by the question. Dry flakes of my blood flies off her cheek and onto the ground, leaving behind a tint of dark reddish-brown on her skin. She stands, curling her hands into fists at her sides.

"Of course I value our love! That's why I'm trying to save you!"

She breaks into a run now, desperate to put space between her and I. Serenity crosses the bridge, sobbing the whole way. I feel my heart break, seeing how the love of my life was clearly hurting.

I race after her, my body now physically unphased by my near death only minutes before. I catch her by wrist, pulling the crying princess into my arms. I would never let her go. Not ever, and especially not when she was crushed like this.

"You don't have to save me from anything, Serenity. As long as I have you, I'll be safe," I reassured her, using a low soothing voice. I brush her hair behind her ears, gently kissing the top of her head. She still smells like lilacs and ocean water. A strange combination for a being who wasn't born on the planet where all the oceans originated from.

Serenity shakes her head no once more.

"It's because of me you are like this." She pauses briefly and cups my chin, bringing it down so she can look into my eyes. Her heart is full of passion. I can feel Serenity's pain as she continues, " As long as you continue to think of me, as long as you long for me, Endymion...you will always bring yourself pain!"

"It's worth it, Serenity." I say without even allowing the skip of a heartbeat. How could loving Serenity not be worth an ache or two? As long as I can just hold her, and feel her warm body against mine, everything would be worth it. I truly believe that.. "I just wish that we could spend everyday together. I wish that you could be with me on Earth. I want nothing more than to marry you."

Serenity looks at me pitifully."But Endymion, I'm dead."

I feel my throat tighten up, and the color in my face drain when it goes pale.

"You can't be!" I protest, thinking of my last memory of us together. She had hidden in my rose gardens, waiting for me to find her. I remember catching her in my arms, bending her down in a dip. I remember kissing her lips with fiery passion, desperate to show her how much I loved her. It was just yesterday, wasn't it?

Or maybe the day before that...or…

"No…" I whisper. My hands shake as I pull them away from her body. I back away, grief overwhelming me. "You can't be dead! No! Serenity, I won't let you be dead!"

"If you brought me the rainbow crystals, I could live again. We would be together forever." Serenity says the words suddenly. She smiles sweetly, but the curve of her lips seem almost...crooked. "I need all seven. Bring me the rainbow crystals!"

"I will." If I could have vowed on my soul I would have. I will do whatever I can to get my sweet princess back. I love her. I need her more than life itself.

"Bring me the crystals, Endymion!"

My sweet, sweet princess dressed in silk and pearls begins to fade away. I can no longer see her eyes. I can no longer see anything but fog. In fact, I can't even feel her skin, so soft, and gentle, and warm.

"Bring me the rainbow crystals…" Her voice hisses in the air.

Then just like that, it's as if she was never with me at all.

She's gone.

_Please Review! -Natasha_


End file.
